


For old times sake

by DrMcNastyPhD



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrMcNastyPhD/pseuds/DrMcNastyPhD
Summary: The bomb was just dropped on the 3 people abroad. Their city, their home was gone. Its now a crater in the ground. And now they are the political leaders of a nation. That is a lot to take in at once, but when life gets you down if you cant turn to your friends then who can you turn to?





	For old times sake

After the meeting Phaele went to her workshop to just sit. It was 3 am, the sun still a distant memory in the sky. She pulled up a chair and just sat, waiting, contemplating what she heard. 

After half an hour of this the door to the workshop opened. Neokan let himself into the room without a word and closed it behind him. He then takes up his usual position in the corner of the room. He sits in his chair, bent forward face in hands, shaking. 

A few minutes later the door opens and closes once more. A teary eyed Bella walks over to Phaele and climbs into her lap. Phaele holds her much like a mother would a child, like all those times before throughout the decades. Bella snuggles in closer and lets out a single cry before sobbing into Phaele's chest.

"I'm scared"

Phaele can only look down at the one person she ever truly cared for, broken before her and responds the only way she can.

"I know."


End file.
